Loose Ends
by Tale Spinner
Summary: A short story based on deleted ending from Defiance. Kain completes the journey he began in the future.


Defiance concept and characters is owned by Crystal Dynamics.

_Hope. A taste of bitter illusion I never expected to feel_. Kain lifted the newly created Soul Reaver, pondering Raziel's sacrifice. All which they had experienced had finally led to this point in time. Raziel was meant to enter into the Reaver all along but this time it had happened properly, for he had managed to heal Kain's corruption before being absorbed into the sword. Kain certainly felt different inside now, like a great weight had been lifted from him, physically and mentally.

Kain finally realised their journey had reached its conclusion. Both had gotten what was meant to them, Kain was purified and Raziel reached his final destination. There was only one last task left. Kain concentrated and teleported away.

After exiting the time travel chamber, Kain teleported again and appeared moments later in a chamber with angelic statue. Gazing the statue, Kain noticed it had faint signs of Raziel and something else too in its features. Kain scanned through the chamber, finding it in the same condition as he had seen it on his first visit, but in this case, he actually was in the moment where he hadn't yet been there, at least his past self hadn't.

Studying the Soul Reaver one last time, Kain lifted the blade towards the statue. Reaver floated away from Kains' hands and began hovering between the statues' hands. Kain felt a sense of déjà vu, by being here in the past before.

_Now Raziels' journey is complete, for the time being. And now my own journey is also complete here in the past. There is nothing left to do in here. I only wonder how long Raziel will rest in here, before my past self comes to claim him. I find it ironic that Raziel ends up helping me in past and future as well, relatively speaking_.

Giving a final salute to the Reaver, Kain concentrated. He initiated the process which had brought him and Raziel to the past in first place. He had set the Device in the Chronoplast chamber to the Loop setting, with option to deviate from the course at selected point. Time Stream would normally bring the traveller back to the starting point without interruption. He could've initiated the return sequence at any time but it would not have served any purpose until the necessary task was done.

Stepping from the portal into the Chronoplast chamber, Kain quickly looked around and discovered everything was just as they'd been when he left. In fact, only thirty clicks had passed since his departure as Kain saw from the indicator next to the controls on the top platform. Apparently the Time Streaming Device brought him back almost to the same time zone he left, which was good enough. Wasting no more time, Kain teleported away.

Kain appeared at the center of the Sanctuary of the Clans. The place was in same condition as it had been at the time of his departure. But still, the place felt different. Most likely it was due the revelation of what he could do there now. With determined stride, Kain began walking forward.

He barely managed to take a step when the earth shook and a pair of giant tentacles burst forth from the floor. Kain heard the unmistakable sound of the Elder God.

"No! You will not restore the Pillars and seal me from the world! The Wheel of Fate must turn!"

Then the tentacles surged forth to capture Kain. Launching into action, Kain dodged, jumped and side-stepped them all without any difficulty. Quickly dashing past a pair of tentacles intending to obstruct him, Kain finally reached the Pillars.

Kain placed his hands on the Pillar of Balance, moments before the tentacles would have grasped him. Ground shook and a terrifying scream echoed throughout the Sanctuary. Kain noted to his delight the tentacles suddenly severed from Elder God's body and disappeared, even the holes on the floor were covered.

"No, the Wheel has turned for far long enough for your benefit. It is time for the Wheel to serve Fate as it should be, not feeding an parasitic entity!"

Kain dismissed Elder God from his thoughts and concentrated on the Pillar. It was glowing white and getting more brighter all the time but it didn't bother Kain at all. Then the glow spread to the remnants of the other Pillars which too began to glow. After a moment of glowing, the light began to flicker faster and faster. Light was pulsing like a hearth beating faster and faster.

Then light sprang upwards towards the sky from all the nine Pillars and began slowly forming into the Pillars of Nosgoth. They were whole again, like on the day Kain doomed them into ruin.

Marveling the sight before him, Kain almost missed a shape of light separating from the Pillar of Balance. At first it didn't resemble anything but slowly started to form more and more into a humanoid shape. What it finally shaped into, would have stopped Kains' heart if he'd still had one.

Raziel's spirit stood hovering in front of the Pillar of Balance. It wasn't in the shape he had recently seen nor it was his vampiric form. Instead Raziel appeared as he had been as a human but lacking the fanatical expression he had displayed as a Sarafan.

Raziel's spirit couldn't speak anymore, his sanity all but gone during the centuries imprisoned in the Soul Reaver. But there was no need for words, a genuiely happy expression Raziel displayed told Kain all he needed. Raziel was finally free and content.

As the Pillars became more and more solid, Raziel began to fade. Raziel's spirit had entered into the Pillars as the result of Kain using his power to restore them. Like it had entered into Kain when Raziel cured him of the corruption of the Pillars. Wraith Soul Reaver had disappeared during the act, containing the other part of Raziel's soul. Now that the Pillars were returning to their former glory, Raziel's hold on them was dispersing, but didn't matter. He was now finally free. Raziel made final salute to his lord and master. Kain merely bowed to him and briefly displayed a smile of being happy for Raziel. Raziel smiled back and then he was gone.

Immediately after Raziel vanished, a huge flash of light sprang from the Pillars but it didn't affect Kain in any way. Once the light faded, the Pillars of Nosgoth stood again, restored, like they had been before their corruption. As the Pillars had been restored, the ceiling above them had collapsed around the room. Kain observed the room and saw cracks along the walls which rapidly spread. Apparently the restoration had triggered a chain reaction which would collapse the Sanctuary of the Clans entirely. It didn't matter, the place had outlasted its usefulness.

It didn't take long for it to happen. Kain casted a shield around him for cover from the falling debris. After the dust finally settled, Kain observed the wide open area around him. Other than cliffs around him further away, Pillars of Nosgoth were the only dominating structure in the area.

_Restoration of the Nosgoth itself will be slow but at least it was now underway. The other Pillars are without a guardian but since I am the Pillar of Balance, the main guardianship is now back in the vampire control. Hopefully this will direct Pillars to choose vampire guardians, instead of humans._

As Kain pondered what to do now, he failed to detect the arrival of another person. This person was the vampire Vorador, last of the traditionally created vampires. He had been drawn to the Pillars from his personal retreat in the Termogent forest, which still had hanged to life somewhat while rest of the world slowly died. There Vorador had went after Kain toppled the fledgling Sarafan Order long ago, having decided not to have any dealings with Kain and his empire. But now, something had changed and Vorador had felt it was important enough to step out into the world and find out.

Kain noticed Vorador few breaths later. Both regard each other carefully, waiting the first move, whatever it would be.

"So, the old one returns. You clearly swore not to see me again." Kain stated flatly.

"Yes, that would still hold if the Pillars had not called me here. That reason alone overruled my wow not to see you again." Vorador said.

Kain smirked faintly, not surprised at all of the older vampire's behaviour. Vorador still bore grudge from Umah's death many centuries back. Umah was a sore point.

"I do not care. Since the Pillars summoned you, it is the only thing connecting us. Question is, how will you deal with it? I am the Pillar of Balance, which means the Pillars, from my standpoint, are in vampire control. Pillars have clearly chosen you to be another guardian, but which?" Kain said.

Before Vorador managed to say anything, his sword began to glow and a strange sensation coursed through him. Malek's helmet suddenly emerged from one of the Pillars and merged with Vorador's sword. Process lasted only for a brief moment, then it was done. Vorador remained quiet for few moments.

"I do not know should I take this as a blessing or a curse. I have been chosen by the very same Pillar whose previous guardian was my greatest enemy."

Kain didn't need to ask who it was. Looking the Pillars, he saw that the Pillar of Conflict had regained its fully restored look along with the Balance Pillar. Others were still dimmed in gray, despite being restored, but that colouring was normal when the Pillar didn't have a living guardian.

"Whether you like it or not, you are now part of the Circle of Nine. I know there is not more than us right now, but that will change soon. I am sure of that." Kain said.

Before Vorador managed to respond, a rift opened in middle of the Circle. A misshapen form was dumped from it. It was a snarling and drooling demon. At first it seemed it didn't know it's surroundings had changed but soon it began to calm slightly as it noticed its new surroundings. As the demon stood up, Vorador gasped. Despite being twisted by the forces of demon dimension, Vorador still recognized his creator and mentor, Janos Audron.

Janos slowly studied his surroundings, until finally locking his gaze on Kain and Vorador. Without apparently focusing on either, Janos suddenly pounced towards Vorador. Although he could have, Vorador didn't react to this in any way at all. Just stared, shocked.

As Janos was merely a hand length away from Vorador, Janos was suddenly struck by a energy with paralyzed him. He dropped to the floor without sound. Vorador recovered from his initial shock to see Kain pointing Janos with his hand.

"What are you doing Kain?! Are you going to kill another person who means much to me?!"

"No, merely restrained him. He currently cannot tell a friend from foe. Or should I have let him attack you to prove it?" Kain asked.

Vorador stared hard at Kain but seemed to relent when finally realising his mentor's true condition. Other than his eyes, there was hardly anything left to resemble the original Janos. Demonic features had overtaken his physical features, result of spending untold ages in the demon dimension. After letting all this absorb, Vorador found his voice again.

"It is good that he is now free from the demon's influence, but what good it will do if he remains like that, Kain? Why bring him here, only to discover there is nothing that can help him?"

"I did not bring him here. The Pillars did. They are now clearly choosing fitting guardians for themselves, and will bring them here even from the most farthest and remote locations."

Vorador was silent. It just now started to occur what was happening. Still, it all felt too good to be true.

"But how can he serve the Pillars in that state?"

"For that, your guess is as good as mine." Kain replied.

As in answer, the item previously known as the Eye of Azimuth, appeared hovering in front of the Pillar of Dimension. Then it shot forward and attached itself to Janos Audron's forehead. As soon as it happened, Janos was bathed in a brilliant glow. As it disappeared moments later, Janos laid on the ground, looking same as he did when he was thrown in to the rift by the Sarafan Lord, centuries ago.

Moments later, Janos slowly opened his eyes. Raising up to stand, he took in his surroundings, looking like not believing where he was. Then he studied his form. Seeing his hands, legs and body all back to normal, seemed almost too much for him. He staggered and almost fell but Vorador quickly appeared to his sire's side and steadied him.

"Easy now, Janos. You have had a hard time." Vorador said, sounding concerned.

Janos gazed sadly on Vorador, the look alone told to Vorador that he couldn't even imagine how hard.

"Vorador, my mind is still a chaotic mess from my time in the demon's dimension. I would most certainly scream mindlessly for eternity if this artifact from the Pillar would not be stabilizing my mind and body. I was able to escape because I felt the call of the Pillar of Dimension. Despite my mind being devastated, the need to escape remained in me. As the portal suddenly opened before me, I charged into it without a second thought."

Vorador didn't say anything, he could easily imagine the torment Janos had gone through.

Janos blinked his eyes few times, then focused his attention on Kain.

"It is good to see you again, Kain. I can see you have evolved further since we last saw."

Kain merely nodded in return.

"And the Pillars are restored. By you I presume?"

"Yes, the corruption in me has been cured. That enabled me to fulfill my true purpose as a Scion of Balance."

"I am very glad to see the Ancients' prophecy came true. I wish I could have been around to see it all unfold but things went otherwise." Janos said, sounding defeated. He still remembered all too well the moment the Sarafan Lord threw him into the portal.

"But enough of that. We must concentrate on the present. First of all, where is Raziel?" Janos asked as he peered around.

"Raziel has completed his journey at last. He has found peace. He is now beyond all the troubles in the world and for anyone able to control him again." Kain said.

At first Janos wanted to say something but then let it pass. There was no need for further talks about Raziel. His part was now at an end.

"So how do we proceed now? The Pillars have been restored. I have returned from the demon dimension. Vorador is back too and you, Kain, are purified. You are now the proper Guardian of Balance." Janos said.

"Yes, I have now taken the place I was meant to have in first place, before manipulations of the Circle postponed it. Since the Pillars are restored, through me they belong to vampires again."

"But as you can see, Kain, there is just us three. Rest of the Pillars are without a guardian." Vorador said.

"We can create new vampires, carefully chosen of course, to be a guardian with us. We three are each a different generation of vampires. Together, it is not a problem to start all over again. As you well remember, I brought you back shortly after your execution by Moebius' hunters. Once the Pillars had collapsed and I had embraced my new powers, I discovered that this ring you gave me long ago to summon you when needed could be used further. Applying my powers, it was easy to summon your soul back from the beyond with it."

"Yes, I am grateful for that. Despite turning on me later for killing Umah for nothing." Vorador said, sounding bitter.

"So, we come back to that then? Very well, since you decided to retreat back to the Termogent forest almost soon after the Sarafan Lord had been destroyed and you were not receptive to anything I said then, I will explain it now. She should not have betrayed me, that is why I killed her. I would have made her my queen once our empire had been established. But she chose not to trust me and stole the Nexus Stone from me and tried to destroy Sarafan Lord all by herself. I could never trust her after such a deed, so when I found her bleeding in the harbor area from the wounds caused by the vampire hunters shortly after her betrayal, I killed her quickly to show my displeasure for her deed."

Vorador almost seethed with rage for Kain reminding him of the past. But under the current circumstances, Vorador was forced to think more and found validity in Kain's confession. But proud as the ancient vampire was, he wouldn't completely admit it.

"Yes, you have proven you point. I would deal with traitors in same way you said back then. But it is not so easy to condemn someone you hold in high regard."

"I partially concur with you, but if I had been thinking in the same way, we would not be talking now." Kain replied.

Vorador saw no point in continuing the conversation. All had been made clear.

"So now we must only wait for the Pillars to make their remaining choices then?" Janos asked.

"Yes, although there is not much to choose from I believe. The world has changed much since you last were here, Janos. Other than us, it is mainly populated by the twisted offspring of my deceased descendants. I get the feeling Pillars will not accept them as guardians, due their corruption. Unless…" Kain became thoughtful and then turned his attention on Vorador. "Are your Cabal members still around?"

"Yes, they have remained with me in the remnants of Termogent forest all this time. All are well."

"Should the Pillars choose them for guardians, our problem is practically solved. If not all are accepted, we can easily find candidates amongst the humans to become a vampire. Many still crave the immortality we possess."

"I certainly did not believe this day would become a possibility again, to see the Pillars under vampire control again. Please, tell all that has occurred during my absence." Janos said.

"I will. We have plenty of time. Humans will soon come to investigate the resurrection of the Pillars. We must be ready to welcome them. I doubt they will react any differently once they know we control the Pillars fully again but it will certainly make them think. Whatever happens, our rule remains firm." Kain said.

"Could this really be the dawn of a new age for our kind?" Vorador asked, skeptically.

"I believe so. I understand perfectly well your cynicism though. Humans have not given you much to hope for. But it will be different this time." Kain replied.

THE END

**Authors note:**

I am providing this explanation for the reason of giving accurate description of the material this story is based on so readers know what is original and what not.

Placing of the Soul Reaver to the Cathedral of Avernus and the return to the Pillars in the future of Soul Reaver 1 era are based on the deleted ending material of Defiance. Only the placing of Reaver and return to future are the only known parts of the events. Material after the return to the future is my imagining, although I believe Kain would have restored the Pillars in the future anyway, I just followed that idea.

Appearance of Vorador and Janos is my interpretation of clearing up their stories since they have remained incomplete. Although this ending may raise new question while clearing old ones, I prefer this rather than the total uncertainty the story in games have left unsolved.

Also the Vorador's resurrection was rumored to have been covered in the Defiance. At what point in game and how is unknown so I added my own explanation of it here.


End file.
